legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Discord
"I'm Discord, Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony-------'Discord' Discord Discord is a villain from My Little Pony and perhaps the Mane Cast's most personal foe due to all the shit he put them and Princess Celestia through in the past. Main Allies: Obodiah Stane, Terrance Lewis, Yakvone, MOM, Clarence Boddicker, Hades (Kid Icarus), Pitch Black, Dr.Weil Greatest Enemies: Princess Celestia, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Twilight Sparkle and Captain Knuckles Greatest Strength: He is extremely skilled at mapulation and very clever Greatest Weakness: The Elements of Harmony and during the first time he fought the ponies he had way too much pride. He is an ancient spirit of chaos who is referred to as a "Draconequus," and has the appearance of a chimera. His species are all chaos loving, reality warpers, souless and all love tasty foods like cotton candy and chocolate milk Discord ruled Equestria from an unspecified time, until he was overthrown and turned to stone by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna using the Elements of Harmony. However, due to the Elements being transferred to Twilight and her friends, Discord escapes his imprisonment and temporarily throws Equestria into chaos, in addition to stealing the Elements, which had been in Celestia's possession. Through Manipulating Twilight and her friends, he is able to split them apart by preying on their fears, bleaching their colours and altering their personalities. However, thanks to Celestia sending all of Twilight's letters back to her, to remind her of how much she values friendship, Twilight uses a memory spell to break Discord's control and together they use the Elements to imprison him once again. Discord is returned in season 3 of MLP as Fluttershy tries to redeem him in the episode Keep Calm and Flutter On. Fluttershy was sucessful as such a side of Discord split and his name was Hiscord who be the good counterpart who is friends with the ponies. While Discord is cruel and sadistic he views eternal chaos as an end rather than a means Discord however escaped again and joined forces with Vilgax and Megatron, though he betrayed them and became a main villain in the LOTM series Discord is the mischevious spirit of chaos and disharmony who has became one of the greatest dangers for the multiuniverse. He was once a member of Vilgax's alliegance and The Children of Megatron but he betrayed the alien to work on his own plans which included killing Vilgax and setting up the arrests/deaths of many allies. His goals are 1. Emlinate rules as he believes rules are boring and are no fun to follow. While he thinks harmony is boring, he finds having rules even more boring than that, This makes him a hypocrite or selfish since he thinks own HIS rules should apply. 2. Cause as much disharmony as possible as he feels he must live up to the title "Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony" 3. Mapulate the gullible and foolish into becoming what they oppose. In Summer 2012 He Finds Vilgax and Joining Forces to destroy their Enemys (while unknowing to him Discord isn't loyal and only joins to further his schemes and to do what he likes). He finds out that Twilight has joined forces with a team lead by a certain robot who would go on to be a major enemy of the team. He is the archenemy of The Mane Cast, Princess Celestia and also has became the new archenemy of Bender, Skipper and The B Team atter the results of the Previous story as the only main villain to surive as Vilgax, Porky and Bison were killed. Through Totally Mobian Spies he escaped and masterminded the story by mapulating Iron Queen with a new partner of his named Terrance Lewis to do his scheme. While he was foiled, this doesn't bother him as he knows and now he decides to finish his rebellion from Vilgax's allegiance and start as his own allegiance. He is eons old, has godlike powers and The Elements of Harmony can only seal him away. He is highly dramatic and loves making big entrances, does that remind you of someone? As he is the spirit of chaos he will always exist as order and chaos coexist and you can't have one without the another and all who oppose him represent order . Discord is also very creepy and make people become paranoid of him with his ability to shapeshift. He could be ANY stranger you meet on a daily routine. The Grand Summer Season Trek: Discord starts as the teiraty main antagonist but as the story goes on Discord becomes the real main villain having mapulated many of the events and caused many stuff in Vilgax's plans to go wrong by selling out his allies, killing them or whatever. He fooled his allies and The P Team into thinking he was a loyal and obedient alley Discord schemes with his boss Vilgax and the others for multiuniversal domination. Discord unlike the others seems to think that The P Team is not the only threat, but someone else is this and like any paranoid thinker he's right. Unlike the other villains he doesn't respect his boss as much they do hinting at some dislike for his boss. Discord being anxious looks with The B Team making tests for them, with them passing all of them making Discord believe that The B Team will indeed by worthy of his attention, after that he and Porky don't tell Vilgax about anyone in the Team apart from Finn who they caught and put in Angry Astec. Discord usually acts without his boss's consent which sometimes annoys Vilgax. He corrputs Billy and Mandy to destroy the P Team from the inside. Then Discord reveals more of his schemes, 1st he plans to turn Flame Princess into his own weapon of chaos, 2. Get Revenge on Celestia and lastly Take Twilight Sparkle as his own protege and daughter to further get to Celestia for turning him to stone. Discord's plans fail but he's not conviced likewise. Discord takes interest in Twilight, Bender and Co as all his plans are testing them for their true potential. Discord's schemes have made him promoted to right hand man, and his latest ascheme is him mind raping Sora into an villain to kill his team mates. He manages to kill one, and then he excutes Cooler and King of Sorrow's Betrayal by mapulating them to follow Malefor while recuriting his handpicked choices of Genreal Krell, The Monarch, Dr.Hugo Strange and Bertham Griffin who would butter up to Vilgax, while helping him betray the alien. He goes with the Super Zeroes to get Harmony back, but he's only using it to get what he wants and that would be ridding himself of other pontential pains. He once again gets mad that Vilgax hired Vatti behind his back and before he leaves he warns Vatti that if he goes after Twilight Sparkle, Bender or the B Team he will have him fired, strpied of his powers and/or killed. Discord then tells his partner Obodiah Stane that he has put a bounty on Liberty Belle and Mange to be killed since they have outlived their usefulness to him. He tells Veger and Monarch this and blackmails them not to tell the boss. Next up he challenges Phineas and Isabella to a test of fighting him at a weaker state and they pass. Discord is pleased but he knows they must be ready for his boss and decides to make sure of it. When he learns of Goliad's join Discord is asked to teach it obedienace, Discord annoyed decides to listen but for what he wants as opposed to Vilgax and strips it's immoratlity so it doesn't turn on him. Discord then does another act of evil when he has Libery Belle and Mange absorbed into His Powerpunk Girls and reveals that the Sora with the P Team is a fake, and the real Sora has now become a full fledged and willing villain thanks to his plan with Sora. But then Discord throws back to good with Obodiah Stane as Sora has now outlived his usefulness so he has Obodiah mind control Sora back to normal and sends him back to his friends. Discord then recuits in a new villain and has him work for him in his next part of his plan, however he plans to dispose of him when his purpose is fulfilled, All of Discord's plans on Bender and co were to test them for Vilgax so he could do what he does here. In the end Discord betrays Vilgax and has him killed revealing that he sold out many of their teammates to die, be arrested or reform, he also never was loyal to him and put that up as a facade. He also destoryed his conquered plants as a means to show Vilgax his time was over and Discord made it the last thing he ever saw before he killed him, (what a dick). He reveals that he brainwashed Twilight;s friends to make her friends, fight them. Discord then is defeated by Bender, Skipper and Heloise in a fight. And then the trio alongside Profion and the out of control Mane Cast seal him back in his prison defeating him. He escapes and resume his schemes for chaos and disharmony in the multiuniverse again as he is Discord The Spirit of Chaos, Disharmony and potentially the incarnation of all chaotic evil. As he is the spirit of disharmony and chaos he is immortal and cannot be killed as he is a balance of chaos and order meaning he's a necessary evil. Skipper, Bender AND Heloise have called him "Rudloph's insane, deformed uncle that doesn't know when to shut the f**k up." and they are far from the only ones who think that. During his employment with Vilgax, Discord reveals that while Vilgax's empire was depleting, he was creating his own legaue while robbing Vilgax of his own resources, weapons and money. He also hired Pong Krell, Obodiah Stane, Betrham, Hugo Strange and The Monarch to help him in his plan to kill his boss and seize the throne. When the final battle came though he sold out most of them to Carmelita Fox if they had 2nd thoughts about assisting him in his plans. Now with Discord's escape from his stone prison he's ready to reassume his chaos causing plans. Before he got the group together he attacked and brainwashed Cassandra's sister Sophitia to serve him as a weapon against her own sister and her Scorpion Squad. He has many enemies but his prime ones are Twilight Sparkle, Bender, Skipper, Heloise and to a degree Captain Knuckles. Discord then invites the rest of Vilgax's allegiance and the Pete Allegiacne which he betrays and emilnates sucesfully with the exception of Alec Trevalyn, Pete, Liquid Snake, Count Veger and Pong Krell (the second being his own choice,) Totally Mobian Spies Discord was the mastermind behind this story although he wasn't seen. He hired Terrance Lewis and Ricardio to infltare Iron Queen's Syndicate and to supply them with everything. He is also reponsible for Hugo Brass's robotization and why Mecha Sally is with Iron Queen as he brought Sally to Terrance who sent him to Iron Queen. He did all this before he was sealed away. But when Eddy faced Ricardio and defeated him at an island, Discord escapes and plans the Dystopia League move. Terrance Lewis refers to him when he encounters Bender and Skipper. He used Iron Queen's syndciate as pawns like he did with Vilgax. And even was going to have the teams set against each other so he can decide on the worthy. He also planned to elminate Lara Su, the girls and Iron Queen with Tarkin's huge laser after this. But Discord's plan was foiled by Pericles senting Heloise to stop her. Discord arrives to many of Iron Queen's living allies and revealed his employment to Ricardio and Terrance Lewis. The Chaotic creature learns of Bender and The B Team defeating the team. He laments on how the 2nd time they have being an inconveince for him. Discord recruits all of her followers minus Count Dooku and tells them it's time to emlinate The remainder of Vilgax's alliegance. He also reveals that he robbed Vilgax of all of his resources so he could use it to bulid the dystopia league and then use them against Vilgax if the alien won. When Vilgax was defeated, he wasn't bothered as he decided to kill Vilgax and destroy the remaining stuff the alien had to hammer the point in that Vilgax's time is over and that his time has begun. He is alligned with The Dystopia League as their leader and founder of the unit. He recruited most of the remaining members of Iron Queen's Syndicate while having Ricardio and Terrance Lewis serving as his double agents. He also has an alliance with Umberlla Corpation as his alley Sergei Vladmir decided to place his orgnazation with Discord. This led to Discord sendng the Nemesis to serve as Iron Queen's servant and using his T.A.L.O.S as a test subject by giving to his former ally Alec Trevalyn. He has ofically began his plans which he starts by schemeing to release Terrance Lewis. Obodiah and him causes a riot through Clarence Boddicker and with Terrance not particapting this gave him a early parole hearing. Discord and Stane also plan to expose the W.H.O.O.P agnecy by getting his brother and his girls to testify against Lewis and then have them arrested afterwards through MOM. Discord's plans work as Lewis escaped jail on parole, Clarence Boddicker and Mom delivered the photos and now Discord has offically discredited W.H.O.O.P by exposing it to the public. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Discord is returning in this story and he is going to be the main villain of the story with new villain Sigma as the secondary villain and a rival of Discord's. He also will duel off with Dib, Lizbeth, Scorpion and many of the other heroes. He is the secondary main antagonist of the Membrane Elite storyline, one of the two main villains of The Helper Squad and Lizbeth's storyline and the main villain of Bender's storyline Before this he ransacked the Powerpuff Girls Universe with The Powerpunk girls and possibly killed the Mayor Discord starts his scheme by sealing off the Canterlot Castle of using magic so he can set an encounter with Twilight Sparkle, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn and Celestia asking the six if they missed him. Discord reveals and calls Bender on attacking his base when Discord tried to annihlate Vilgax's remaning members. Discord after a talk with them leaves back to his base and wonders why Knuckles wasn't there and Negachin believes he was picking his nose. Despite his frustation with Bender and his pals thrwating his trying to kill the remaining members, he decides to use this to his advantage as a warning to whoever they're working for to what he can do and probably will do. To get Knuckles, he terroizes him in his sleep. He overhears Knuckles mention him to his friends and he calls Stane as they discuss their plans for Knuckles. Discord then lends MOM and Terrance Lewis to Whooping Crane so he can initate his revenge plan on Lizzy. It was revealed that he had Crane fake his death and he found a duckling girl and he used her as a body to cremate. Discord learns of Gravemind's scheme and he wonders about the Cortaians as he doesn't think he did anything to them. But he does want info on them, Sigma then threatens Discord to back off or Boddicker and the Bean get it. Discord having none of it challenges him to fight on the Repbulic and has Tarkin and Sophita go to attack Krell and Belmont. Discord then is revealed to have spied on Dib and the Membane Elite, he also acquires the Terrasect through Mildew and taunts Bender, Skipper and Heloise over the phone. Discord then invades the Republic with Obodiah Stane and has Sophita kick the shit out of Cassandra. Scorpion rescues her and Discord is surpised to See Scorpion here and they both get a hard hit on each other before Scorpion leaves. He then sucesfully conquers/ destroys most of the republic, gets Hannibal and Boddicker back and kills Vile. Discod then calls up Bender and reports this and the two trade threats and insults. He later tried to take out Lord Death by tricking him but his trick failed he got Reaper Chopped. This shows that Discord can't trick everybody. But he did suceed in a way through his 3 little discord being the ones who tried the trick. He then sends Hades to go attack another universe. Discord then was shocked to learn that Bender's allies killed some of his but that goes away when Loboto tells Discord that he found the location. It was revealed that this was the Nightosphere Empire where he meets Lizbeth, Maka and The V Crusaders and Hunson. Discord then with his armies battles Lizbeth's friends and Hunson's allies. Both her and Abadeer both get hard hits and it's revealed that Discord has Sophita's kids as leverage but he loses one to Lizbeth while he escapes. Discord and his close personal friend Stane then detect some new chaos around and they meet and join forces with Havik. Discord later came and screwed with Captain Knuckles' mind using a psycho clone of Maka. He then met Crona and Ragnorak and after meeting them he let Crona go if Crona does a favor for him. Discord then shows up on Sigma not being happy of his involvement and reassures Bender and the others that Discord is saving him for personal plans. He confronts Lizbeth and Maka and sics Sophitia on them. Discord then makes himself look like Kratos and goes to kill both Knuckles and Crona. Discord then learns that during he was robbed Bender and the team, and Discord is pissed and decided if the robot wants to play rough, he'll play. We later see Discord alone and then he meets Crona again and Crona scares the hell out of him with a fake bomb he finds out that Knuckles is still alive. Discord then left because of this humiliating defeat. Discord though decides to calm down and make his own funded empire, while he decides to scheme some retailation against The Membrane Elite.Discord then ambushes on Sigma, Sektor, Lizbeth, Hunson, V, Alucard, Maka, Zero and Ciel and is called by Lizbeth "A Obessive, Complusive sideshow attraction." He also schemes to have Sophita become evil of her own will. He is not surpised and annoyed with Mildew being stupid but as consolation he recruits Jack Noir, gets Robozenza and then steals Sigma`s RNA to discredit him. When the heroes wonder where he got it from Discord explains through his encounter in Retrovile with unknowingly to heroes with Lizbeth and Hunson Abadeer. Discord then schemes and sucessfully infects 18 with the intent of destorying the Scorpion Squad. After his attempt at Crona failed he ponders to himself and decides to wait for his defeat before utlizing his revenge. Discord ambushes Abadeer and faces him and Sigma, the fight's result are unknown but he learns from his new recurit Pitch about Sophita's betrayal and decides to get even with her. When Stringray trys to betray him, Discord tortures him through the usage of mutated cobra larvae in his spine. After this he schemes to destroy the heroes Discord is revealed to have a equal partner in Dr.Weil who helps him, Stane, Pitch, Lewis, MOM, Boddicker, Hades, Yakvone, OMega and Copy X who kills Sophita, Edd, Birkin and Hans and he nearly kills Starfire. He gloats and taunts to Bender about this and leaves with the rings as his plan worked sucessfully. This comes back to bite him when Bender finds him,shoots up the lair and then pulverizes him. Discord orchestrates many plans and nearly wins but Bender, Twilight, Skipper and Heloise intervene and defeat him. Discord is thrown by Bender and Skipper into a portal of the condemed. Allies: Obodiah Stane, The Powerpunk Girls, Bane, Mr.Sykes, The Borg Queen, Boris the Animal, Clarence Boddicker, Colonel Volgin, Commander Whooping Crane, Dark Danny, Dr.Loboto, Evil Jimmy, Terrance Wynn, Grand Moff Tarkin, Grandfather, Hades (Kid Icarus), Hannibal Bean, Hiroshi Sato, Lil Gideon, The Gravemind, Katz, MOM, Mildew, Omega, Owlman, Penelope Cruz, Peter Stegman, Ricardio, Russ Cargill, Sergei Vladmir, Terrance Lewis, Vandal Savage, Vladmir Makrov, Yakone, Croco, Nega Chin, Havik, Pitch Black, Dr.Weil, Copy X Enemies: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Twilight Sparkle, The Mane Cast, Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Heloise, Shining Armor, Jorgen Von Stangle, Django of the Dead, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Frida Suarez, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sundac, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Solid Snake, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Flame Princess, Brick, Butch, Q, Professor Pericles, Falco Lomardi, Ashoka Tano, Profion, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Big Boss, Meta Knight, Luigi, Meowth, Blue, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bartok, Terra, Aleu, Gilbert, Cap Knuckles and the P Team, Vilgax and his allegiance, The Children of Megatron, Amon, Balto, Hunson Abadeer, The Nightosphere Empire Pete and his group, The Arbiter, Scorpion, Cassandra, RJ,' Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Starfire, Nina Cortex, Jimmy Neutron, Axel, Dexter, Hans, Noob, Pinky, The Brain, Nibbler, Frost, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Asami Sato, Sigma, The Σ Organzation, Atomtic Betty, Hiccup, Astrid, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Zuko, Katara, Master Chief, Obi Wan, Protoman, Leon, Ada Wong, The Scorpion Squad, Hiscord, Sophita' Relationships Twilight Sparkle Out of all the ponies in Equestria, Twilight is Discord's favorite to troll with and screw with. When Twilight and her friends encountered Discord for the first time he toyed with them psychologically and broke her friends. Discord did not break Twilight in the maze like the others, which he did as a way to get revenge on Celestia. Discord loves invading her personal space and mocking her which pisses Twilight off. Eventually she and her friends defeat him by once again sealing him to stone Discord returns in The Grand Summer Season Trek and Twilight gets help from Bender and his friends to stop him. She plays a important role in stopping him as she is one of the heroes who learns of Discord's treachry to Vilgax. With Discord coming back, Twilight is ready to face him again with her friends. Bender Bender is Discord's main rival after the Princess herself and his archenemy. The two meet in The Grand Summer Season and faced each other down many times. Discord regards Bender as a serious opponent and knows he and his crew is not joking around. Discord during the adventures subtly helped Bender and his friends in their mission to have them help him stop Vilgax, this went so far that he used his allies to test the robot and the team and prevented many things from happening to the team like Bender did himself. After Vilgax was beaten by Knuckles and betrayed by Discord, he challenged Bender to stop him and his plan. Bender rose to the challenge with Heloise and Skipper and stopped him. They sealed him away for a lot of time, Discord escaped through Eddy and put his plan against Iron Queen in effect, Somehow the robot knew Discord was Lewis's employer and Bender stopped Terrance Lewis. In The Multiuniversal War of Destiny, Discord and Bender are clashing again in a more serious matter since Dib and his friends are now involved in Discord's plans. Discord is more after Bender and The B Team than the other three teams in this story for personal reasons and in the end it's him and his team that defeat him again. Skipper Like Bender and Twilight, Skipper is one of Discord's main enemies and oppoents. Discord met Skipper at the Gala when he send Brick and Butch to attack. Afterward Discord put his plan to work to emlinate Vilgax in effect. Everytime Skipper and the others saw Discord, Discord tried to defeat him and when Discord was working behind the scenes, Discord aided the heroes and waited til they were strong enough to stop Vilgax. Skipper was aware of Discord's treachery and wasn't surpised that Discord was stealing the plot. After killing Vilgax, Skipper with Bender and Heloise put a stop to Discord's plan Heloise Discord takes Heloise very seriouslly like the previous three mentioned. Discord plays the battle of wits with her frequently and like Bender and Skipper, He tested her often to see if she could bare a threat to his plan. Discord learned much about her included her parentage and made a plan with Terrance Lewis to screw her mother and her syndicate up as a way to conivce her to follow him. Heloise didn't take shit from this and like Bender and Skipper she foiled him. Princess Celestia If there's one character Celestia treats dead serious it's Discord. Celestia usurped Discord from Equestria with the help of her sister Luna and the elements. Discord eventually escaped and made it his first goal to taunt Celestia, he talked to her like a exboyfriend talks to his girlfriend. He is the only character Celestia has ever actually ordered the Mane Six to try and defeat, and the first time we ever see her angry and genuinely surprised are when he hides the elements of harmony. He, of course, thinks this is all great fun which annoys her to no end. Yet Celestia stills believes Discord can change, but when he acts out. Celestia will get Twilight, Bender, Skipper, Heloise and the other heroes on his ass. Captain Knuckles One of his archenemies ,Discord thinks he doesn't have threats to him,however Knuckles mock his Chaos act and told him to love Harmony,Knuckles is now the list of Discord's archenemy,but he KNOWS everything about Knuckles,his fear and weakness,Discord soon began to think of plans for Torturing Knuckles with his fear. Like Bender, Knuckles is deadly determined to stop him. Obodiah Stane Discord's right hand man and best friend in the service. Stane and him met in Vilgax's employ and they hit it off quick. Obodiah helped Discord with all his plans and believed that Discord should be in charge due to how well he gets the job done. Discord and Obodiah then schemed against Vilgax and betrayed him at the right momnet. When Discord was defeated and sealed away, Obodiah Stane worked to release Discord and through mapulating Eddy. Discord escaped, Obodiah Stane and him were glad to see each other as they missed each other. Stane and Discord focus on the Dystopia League the empire they bulit as a team and recuritng Iron Queen's followers. He helped Discord betray the remaining members since they both believed that Vilgax was wannabe main villain Vilgax's Allegiance Discord was once a member of this team, but he was mapulating them into his own plan. Discord joined Vilgax since he saw opporunity to do what he likes most. After a while Discord began schemeing against the alien when Bender and Knuckles entered the scene. Discord also did the recruiting hoping his villains would help in his plan, Obodiah helped only but Discord was not dissuaded. As Discord began creating his new empire with Stane, He realized that his allies had to go since they knew his true intenrions. When Emperor Pete decided to join Discord, notciing that he and Vilgax are not often working with another, Discord realized that he may have known about his betrayal plans. So Stane decided to get him out of Discord's way so Discord could put his treachorus scheme to work. When the remaining members were relased, Discord tried to kill them but he failed. They swore revenge on Discord, for his treachorus ways. The Dystopia League Discord's empire and forces, He and Obodiah Stane created the empire during their employment to Vilgax. Discord and Stane found villains and recurited them to their side while keeping their activites secret from the others. Eventually Discord realized that he needed a hero to be brainwashed and since he knew the P Team as Stane reported on Knuckles's activites. He choose Cassandra's sister and ordered Yakone to bring her in, when this worked Discord decided to turn Sophitia into a weapon for evil, by brainwashing her. Through their experiments they suceed in brainwashing Sophitia and turn her into a powerful opponent by enhacning her speed, power, and endurane. While the team has been defeated, many of his allies are still around though in jail. Hunson Abadeer Discord and Hunson have a complicated past. They both have desires to take over the multiuniverse but in their own ways. When Zeus took over, Discord needed help from his rival Hunson Abadeer to overthrow him, Hunson agreed over if Discord pissed off and let him rule. They had help also from Sigma and the trio managed to take overthrow him. They turned on each other and fought each other, Hunson Abadeer won and took the multiunvierse for himself as when Celestia and Luna arrived and turned Discord into stone. Discord and Hunson meet again as did with Lizbeth. Discord then faced him and his empire with his and ended in a stalemate. Now Discord's got trouble with Hunson on his ass as the Nightosphere Demon teams up with his nemesis Lizbeth to bring him and when Discord was going in Both of them kicked him to make sure he's stayed out Sigma His other main rival was the Reploid Sigma, though he didn't have the power of him or Abadeer, he had the wit and sophiscation to match. Sigma despire not being on his level suffceiently annoyed him. So to get rid of him he mapulated the Membrane Elite and sat back so they could get rid of the Reploid. His plan worked when Dib, Boomer and X defeated him Sophitia A brainwashed ally of his. Discord having learned about Cassnadra and all Soul Calibur whereabouts from Stane who spied on the girl. He decided to wreck royal havoc on that universe by turning it's champion into a vicious heartless, souless killer. He sent Yakvone to detain her, he succeeded and then Discord began his plan. His plan was very sucessful as she obeyed his orders on a whim and he did considerable damage to the universe. However it began to fall apart when he brought her to the Nightosphere Emprie. Where he battled with Abadeer and The V Crusaders. Lizbeth (Abadeer's mortal enemy) discovered his actual way to keep her in line after brainwashing and schemeed to foople his scheme. Discord made attacks on her with Sophita in hopes of keeping her quiet. While Lizbeth and Hunson were sucesfull in bringing Sophita back, Discord rebounded and had her killed by Copy X to sent Cassandra off in a vengeful rampage so he can corrupt her like he did with Sophita. Trivia Discord is one of the most evil villains in the multiuniverse and a pretty damn annoying one at that. This will be actually be stated by the heroes considering him. Discord is an excellent foil and counterpart to all of his main enemies and Hunson Abadeer *Knuckles and Discord are both not exactly nice people, but Knuckles is well meaning and shows care to his friends. Discord just wants to do what he wants regardless of who opposes him *Like Heloise, he is random and crazy but is incapable of love or empathy that Heloise has towards others (mainly Jimmy Two Shoes, Bender, Lizbeth and Skipper). *Like Bender, he mapulates people, is over the top, is lazy, loves to cause trouble, loves making big entrances and enjoys a good laugh, but Bender actually despite his jerkiness, is someone who truly cares and fights for his friends and has hidden depths such as having a taste for fine art and folk music, Discord though is a sociopath who doesn't share the robot's more benevolent moments and betrays allies unlike Bender. *Like Skipper, he likes to be in charge and motivates his allies. But Skipper is very lawful and perfers brute force over psychology while Discord is chaotic and loves psychological mapulation. *Like Twilight Sparkle, he is very skilled at magic, smart and if Lesson Zero has shown anything, Twilight is just as capable of causing chaos and disharmony as Discord himself, But Twilight is nice and organzied while Discord is mean and chaotic. *Like Hunson Abadeer, he is a main villain, who hides his true villain role in the first story only to take the role in their next apparance. They also are both highly mapulative and have being faced by The B Team first before everyone gets on board. But Hunson is a genuienly affable villain with the atmost respect for his followers who wants to rule to be respected not feared, Discord mocks affablity, by hiding his true personality underneath it, disregards some of his allies as shaft, and wants to be feared. He's one of the best masterminds in the Multiuniverse through his subtle mapulations of Cap Knuckles, The P Team and Vilgax's alleigance to do what he wanted. This suceeded all to well, one would question why he didn't mapulate or use Bender and his friends. Discord though justifies it with the fact that he needed The B Team to be at their full potential to defeat Vilgax and his allies so he could make his plan work. He is similiar to The Joker in his actions, sense of humor, their mapulative nature and their sharing of an archenemies. He also has many simlarites to HIM from the Powerpuff girls as they both are extremely mapulative, can shapeshift, both of them have decpective voices and while they love screwing everyone over, they have a perference to someone in particular. Twilight for Discord and Bubbles for HIM Twilight, Celestia and all pony kind believe Discord to be in the incarnation of evil Well he is the spirit of causing chaos and disharmony so it has SOME clarity to call him this), and alongside Queen Chyatlis and King Sombra Celestia has personal animosty towards. Because of how much animosty Celestia had towards him, he's the single villain who Celestia actually ordered to be defeat and the person who pisses her off most. Despite being the spirit of chaos and disharmony he seems to consider Obodiah Stane a true partner as opposed to an asset. This was why he didn't backstab Stane in the end. Discord dislikes Amon of the Nightosphere Empire as Amon is digusted with Discord's plans and disconcern for people like him and sees Discord as the spirit of annoyance and dickness. Discord also dislikes Hunson Abadeer Amon's employer As funny as Discord is, He is NOT to be taken lightly and possess a extreme threat to the multiuniverse. He is feared by just about All Hero Teams.The Children of the Autobots and The B Team are the only hero teams that don't fear Discord. He is going to make the Elements of Chaos/Disharmony as a way to counter the Elements of Harmony. They\re powered by negative emotions from the ponies as when he captured the Mane Cast (sans Twilight) He experimented on them and made them connected to these evil elements so their dependence on their elements would fail. He was the one who killed Balto by using Cupcakes Fan Fic and then doing the actions himself His greatest fear is the Elements of Harmony for the always turn him into stone when used. This is one thing he never does to anyone. Funny enough the elements can also release him through his prison as the upcoming episode will show us Discord was based off Q from Star Trek. As both Q and Discord can warp reality, have no sense of personal space (Espically with Picard and Twilight) they are both tricksters, are omnipotent, disappear through white flashes and funny enough they are both voiced by the same actor. The difference is that Q isn't evil, he's merely a jerk who has the intention of teaching humanity lessons through his own methods (that actually work). He has a good counterpart named Hiscord that came to form after the events of Keep Calm and Flutter On He has a history with fellow main villain Hunson Abadeer and he may have one with Sigma too. 369px-Discord_Profile.png 400px-Discord_chocolate_milk_s02e02.png|"Chaos is a wonderful wonderful thing" 479px-Discordisevil.png 541px-Discord_-_No_Flying.jpg 541px-Discord_and_Pinkie_Pie.jpg 587px-Discord_gloating_s02e02.png 587px-Discordwins.png Discord_good_sake_S2_E1-W_0.0000.png Discord_S02E02.png Snapshot 1 (21-05-2012 7-21 PM).png Snapshot 2 (21-05-2012 7-22 PM).png Snapshot 3 (21-05-2012 7-22 PM).png Snapshot 4 (21-05-2012 7-23 PM).png Snapshot 5 (21-05-2012 7-24 PM).png Snapshot 6 (21-05-2012 7-24 PM).png Snapshot 7 (21-05-2012 7-24 PM).png Snapshot 8 (21-05-2012 7-25 PM).png Snapshot 9 (21-05-2012 7-26 PM).png Snapshot 12 (30-06-2012 9-00 AM).png Snapshot 13 (4-26-2012 12-26 PM).png Snapshot 13 (30-06-2012 9-01 AM).png Snapshot 14 (4-26-2012 12-26 PM).png Snapshot 16 (4-26-2012 12-27 PM).png|Discord touches Twilight creepyish Snapshot 17 (4-26-2012 12-27 PM).png Snapshot 19 (4-26-2012 12-28 PM).png Snapshot 19 (30-06-2012 9-04 AM).png Snapshot 20 (4-26-2012 12-28 PM).png Snapshot 20 (30-06-2012 9-04 AM).png Snapshot 21 (30-06-2012 9-05 AM).png|Discord invades Twilight's personal space Snapshot 21 (4-26-2012 12-28 PM).png Snapshot 22 (4-26-2012 12-28 PM).png|Discord disturbingly touchs Twilight Snapshot 23 (30-06-2012 9-06 AM).png Snapshot 23 (4-26-2012 12-28 PM).png Snapshot 24 (4-26-2012 12-29 PM).png Snapshot 25 (30-06-2012 9-07 AM).png Snapshot 26 (30-06-2012 9-07 AM).png Snapshot 27 (30-06-2012 9-07 AM).png 1000px-Discord,_-First_changes_of_Ponyville-_S02E02.png 1000px-Discord_Amusement_S2E2.png 1000px-Discord_laughing_it_up_S02E02.png|Things aren't good when Discord is laughing 1000px-Discord_milk_explodes_S2E2-W_0.0006.png 1000px-Discord_'Oh,_this_again'_S2E02.png Discord_'and_disharmony'_S2E02.png|The Multiuniversal Sprit of Chaos and Disharmony Discord_'did_you'_S2E02.png Discord_eating_popcorn.png|He's got the best seat in the house Discord_'Good_luck,_everypony'_S2E01.png Discord_holding_an_umbrella_S2E1.png|Looks like we're due for a big old storm of CHAOS Discord_'I'm_here_to_deliver_a_message'_S2E01.png Discord_'Listen_closely'_S2E01.png Discord_'magic_of_friendship'_S2E02.png|Oh No He did NOT just mock the magic of friendship Discord_may_freak_S2E2-W_0.0003.png|Intresting Discord_meets_Twilight_again_S2E02.png Discord_picture_that_S2E2_-W_0.0009.png|The Circle of Equestria 1000px-Discord_Puppet_Master.png|He doing what he does best: torturing others, mapulating others and he's enjoying it Discord_'time_to_be_cruel'_S2E01.png|Rage Quit 1000px-Discord_pointing_S2E02.png Twilight_Discord_cloud_cream_s02e02.png Discord_Yes!_S2E2.png|His Reaction to psychologically breaking the ponies 1000px-Main_ponies_Discord_Annoyance2_S2E2.png 1000px-Main_ponies_Discord_Just_Make_it_Quick_S2E2.png|"Just make it quick" 0005t6r3.jpg imagesCAPV82B4.jpg 0dis.jpg|"Hellooo" 815px-Discord_u_mad_bro-640x360.png Snapshot 1 (10-12-2012 9-06 PM).png|Silly Discord Snapshot 6 (20-10-2012 10-10 AM).png 1000px-Discord_cloud_hammock_s02e01.png 1000px-Discord_Whats_This_S2E2.png|"What's this?" 1000px-Pinkie_Pie____ie_Pie!_S02E02.png|"Theatrical much Pinkie Pie?" 1000px-Pinkie_Pie_Pink___S02E02.png|"Have you ever heard of personal space?" Discord_being_sarcastic_S1E2.png discord_by_bronyb34r-d4upxmc_9413.png my_little_pony_keep_calm_and_flutter_on.png|Discord's a sweet transvesite from Transsexual Translyvia 1000px-Discord_holding_Fluttershy_S3E10.png|Bad touch Fluttershy needs an adult 15.png|"Priceless." 17.png|"Your Granny's gonna grab ya." 21.1.jpg dis0.jpg 3.png 5.png 7.png 22dis.png 32.png Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Villains Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Main Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Reality Warpers Category:Partner Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Immortals Category:Main Characters Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Former Members of Vilgax's alliegance Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sealed Evil Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Neutral Evil Category:Second in Command Category:Sadists Category:Magic Users Category:Non Humans Category:Sociopaths Category:Usurpers Category:Rivals Category:Traitors Category:Scary Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:True Villains Category:Meme Characters Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Leaders and Boss Category:The Dystopia League Members Category:Likable villains Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Charismatic villain Category:Breakout Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Shape Shifters Category:Abusers Category:Tricksters Category:Bigger Bads Category:Complete Monsters Category:Main Members of The Dystopia League Category:Villains wihout Reason or motive Category:The Dystopia League Founders Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trolls Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Hypocrites Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Conspirators Category:Sucessful Villains Category:Main Characters in The B Crew Storyline Category:Main Characters in The Lone Ranger of M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Provoker Category:Main Characters of The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Main Characters of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny: Category:Main Characters of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The V Crusader’s villains Category:M.O.D.A.B’s villains Category:The Helper Squad's Villains Category:Main Members of Vilgax's Alliance Category:Omnipotents Category:Imprisoned character Category:Main Villains in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Main Villains in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Slanderers Category:Child Murderer Category:Anarchist